Returning Home
by Elladeen88
Summary: Due to her ever-growing powers, the first born daughter of Elrond was sent to our world for protection. Now with the threat of the dark lord's return, and the finding of the one ring, they may need her help.


AN: Ok lets try this again! I'm so sorry to those of you who tried to view this story previously! I don't have a clue what happened! Anyway, please go easy on me, this is my first LOTR fic.

Imagine Dragons- Roots

Home is where the heart is. At least that's what they all say. I don't know who "all" is but they are on to something.

I was ripped from my parents while I was still a toddler, was thrown into a different, unfamiliar universal paradox, and had to learn to control these "powers" I would develop. This is my story kiddies so listen hard and listen good.

It all started when I was born. I was the first born child to Elrond and Celebrian of Rivendell. With the threat of Sauron, my elfling birth was a welcomed light in the time of darkness. My maternal grandmother knew I was different as soon as I was brought into this world. The Lady Galadriel determined by the time I was mature, I would surpass her in power. This however disturbed my father and began the great fear that if the enemy knew of my existence, I would surely become a target.

It would take years to finally come up with a solution. I would be sent to a place where the dark lord could not reach me. On the day of my 18th birthday (still a child in elven years) I was torn from my mother's arms. All though it was very long ago, I can still feel the stinging tears run down my face and see my mother's sadness held in her eyes. The rest I do not remember but sometime later I was awoken in a back alley in the city of Paris in the year of 1818. I was taken in by a kind widow. Her name was Sophie, and was very wealthy from what her husband left behind. She was my foster mother, who gave me so much love as though she bore me herself. But the years passed quickly, I matured into an adult, my Sophie passed, and I began to travel. With the estate and wealth left to me, I was able to see the world. After years of travel, friends and countless of name changes, It wasn't until the year 2000 when I returned to France. I was determined to stay there for as long as I could. Or until my age came into question that is.

"Oh Chloe, I don't know how you do it!" Said my friend Bridget sighing while putting out her cigarette. We were currently having lunch at our favorite café. It sat right next to a lazy channel. Boats ran up and down it while tourists and Parisians soaked up the afternoon sun.

"Do what?" I questioned sipping my coffee.

"Look so young! You have not aged in the past 15 years of knowing you! Please, tell me your secret! You made a deal with the devil, didn't you?" I had to laugh at her last remark.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but the real secret is genetics. Also not smoking helps." She gave a disgusted face and slumped back her chair, being typical dramatic Bridget. We met when she was in design school and I just moved back to Paris. I was casually walking down the street until some girl with blue hair kneeled in front of me begging me to be her model. And here we are years later.

"Well I'm out. I have fittings starting at 2. You are going to be there tomorrow right?" Bridget finally hit the big time, it was her first year in Paris fashion week.

"Of course, love!" She kissed both my cheeks and started the walk back to her studio, a line of smoke following her. That girl will quit smoking when hell freezes over.

I took a deep breath of the spring air and closed my eyes. Finally relaxing the barrier in my mind, I let the thoughts rush in. The thoughts of others that is. Being able to read minds is cool I guess. You can see if that cute guy thinks your pretty or if your friend is only telling you that dress looks good to just be nice. It's a usable tool, just as long as you know how to block it out.

"Daddy!" I opened my eyes to see a young girl rush into her father's arms.

'Ada, I hope the Valar are watching over you and Naneth.' I thought to myself. Though it was so long ago, but my mental wounds were still fresh. Everyday I would wonder about my family. Were they still alive? Did the darkness take over the world? Did I have siblings? Was I an aunt? There were many questions in my predicament.

Also under the surface was a touch of resentment. If they did end up living happily ever after, why not bring me back? Sighing I placed my money on the table and started walking the way to my flat. The sound of my heels on the cobble streets soothed me. Being alone meant a lot of thinking and a lot of questioning. If I was able to return, would I? I started out from the bridge I was on, taking in the Eiffel tower and the streets and shops. Thinking of the people I loved here as well brought me to my conclusion. No. I wouldn't be able to leave this place. I had already adapted and started my life. I was a photographer for French Vogue, a dream job. I had many friends who I loved like family. The love for my biological family was strong, but I was no longer part of that world. Just knowing they were ok was enough for me.

I felt a shift in pressure as I arrived outside my flat's building. There was something, or someone very powerful near. This was definitely a scary situation and something that never happened before. I slowly walked in and took the stairs to the 3rd floor. Halfway up I felt it closer and closer. It was in my apartment! I took off my black heels so they wouldn't hear my arrival. Slowly unlocking the door when I got to it, and started my way inside, I saw her at the mantelpiece. She looked at the pictures of my travels. The one on the far left with an orange frame held a picture from my stay in India. I was dressed in a green sari holding onto a little girl I lived by. Her sari the same color as the frame and the setting sun behind us. The next one sitting in a black frame was from my stay in South Korea. Still young I passed on as a high school student. We all were in our school uniforms smiled and giving peace signs to the camera. There was one from Australia with me holding a koala. Ones from New York in the 60's, Havana in the 30's and Rome in '72. There was even one from WWII. I served for the British Army as a nurse. The photo showed my fellow nurses and doctors in our army uniforms. Walking closer I saw one she held in her delicate hands. The first photo I've ever taken, with Sophia in black and white outside our Parisian home.

"She adopted me when I first arrived here." I told my grandmother while I went to put my handbag down and my shoes in their place.

She turned and smiled at me, "My fears of you not adapting to your new environment have diminished. You've grown up beautifully."

I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror on the wall. My wavy ebony hair was cut to above my shoulders and held a blonde ombre towards the bottom. My icy blue eyes were hidden behind thick eyelashes. My denim button up shirt did little to hide well endowed chest. Very uncommon for my kin, but I did have the height of a typical elf.

"Why are you here?" I turned to her crossing my arms. The same ethereal glow I remembered her having showed off in her smirk.

"Middle Earth is in turmoil again."

"Again?" I questioned walking towards her.

"After you were sent here the lord Sauron was defeated. At least we thought he was. He has returned and I have only so much power to retaliate. But you my child." She glided to me and rested her palms on both my cheeks, "You have more power I've ever had. We need you."

"Wait. You're telling me he was defeated all this time yet no one thought hey maybe we should bring our daughter home!" The temper I was known for peaked its head out.

"We were not aware there was a way to bring you back. I'm only here by the working of the wizard Gandalf the Gray."

I walked away from her shaking my head. I walked to the kitchen and opened my palm as a wine glass flew into it.

"You have the power to move objects?" Galadriel asked eyes wide.

"One of many. You should be glad I'm not over impulsive. A intruder in my house, I would've blown your head off your shoulders." Even through my violent description her face did not show concern.

"We shall leave, we must make haste."

"Woah woah woah. Who said I was going?" She turned quickly to me her mask finally broken.

"You are needed." I poured wine in my glass and drank it in one gulp.

"You all were not worried about me. You did it before, I'm sure you can rid of him again."

"We saved your life." She whispered.

"I have a life here. I cannot just up and leave. My job will be on the line. My friends..."

"Your father, brothers, sister, your grandfather, me, and every elf, man, hobbit, and dwarf will suffer. I came here on the assumption you were mature enough to take on this evil. But I was wrong, you are as selfish as a child." Making her way back to the living room you could hear everything glass break in the apartment. She definitely stuck a nerve, my knuckles were white gripping onto the kitchen counter. I stormed behind her.

"Fine! I will come back and help your asses! On the condition that I will be returned!" A smirk graced her face.

"And so you will. Is there any belongings you wish to bring?"

I sighed and shook my head yes, "You may sit down if you like. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, I am quite alright Avana." I stopped in my tracks frozen.

"I have not been called that in a very long time." I turned to my grandmother who was smiling.


End file.
